1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bean bag-type games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bean bag toss game wherein the same is provided with selective inserts positionable within an opening to vary the area of opening available in the bean bag toss game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bean bag toss games are well known in the prior art wherein opponents attempt to position a number of bean bags within a target. Toys and games of the prior art have included varying target-type games in an effort to position a projectile relative to a target. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,036 to Ames sets forth a spherical type game device wherein the projectile is preferably shaped as a sphere wherein it (the projectile) may be assembled into two more complementary parts during a trajectory to challenge players associated with the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,881 to Warehime sets forth a plurality of trapezoidally shaped sections assemblable to provide a basket type for association with ball-type projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,438 to Wehby sets forth a game utilizing a disk-shaped projectile directed towards a scoring platform including a plurality of surfaces upon which the projectile may come to rest wherein the plurality of surfaces of the projectile and positioning on the scoring platform determines scoring of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,751 to Winks sets forth a toy ball wherein the interior thereof may be pivotally opened to include various items therein whereupon striking a surface of the ball disengages the latch to open the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,384 to Billis sets forth a ball utilized as a manipulatable teaching aid wherein the ball is divided into a plurality of sections wherein the article may be assembled into fractional portions and reassembled to form a unified whole wherein the article is disassembled upon a substantial force striking the article utilizing hook and loop fasteners to secure the sections together.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bean bag toss game wherein the same addresses both the problems of adaptability and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.